Life is Delicious
by Crazy but Happy
Summary: Reneta Gusteau is just a normal girl living with her parents Alfredo and Colette, who are famous chefs in Paris, France. She has to interview a certain ex-critic for a school assignment. 'When did this blush get here'
1. Ratatouille

Bonjour, Welcome to France! My name is Reneta Linguini, and this is my story. Let me tell you a little about myself, I am 15 years old and the only child of Colette and Alfredo Linguini. I was named after my grandmother and was born in Paris, France.

I am homeschooled by a tutor so I don't really have any friends except the rats. Yeah, I said rats. Well, you probably have heard of the rat chef, Remy? The greatest chef in all of France, no, the world! Sadly, he passed away a few years ago but he left behind some amazing children, seven to be exact. There's a red-colored boy named Bleu, Blue-colored twins named Ron and Cerise. Cerise is the only girl in the family. The oldest boy is Apollo; another set of twins named Axel and Andrew, and last is a grey boy named Clarence. I consider them family, my parents do too.

We used to live in an apartment but it got too small so we bought a house in the suburbs. I guess I consider my family wealthy, since we have a few restaurants around Paris. They get pretty good business too!

Remy's kids are special too. They can read, write, and of course, cook! They also have a keen sense of smell.

I love my parents and I want to be a chef too when I grow up. My Remy used to give me cooking tips whenever he could. My mother teaches me every day about different techniques and arts of cooking. She's very smart.

What about Anton, you ask? What happened to him? Well, he's still a small business owner and comes to my family's restaurants quite frequently. He's been around since I was a little girl and I was always scared of him because of his grumpy demeanor. I mean, he's a nice man, but he looked scary so I was scared of him. Now that I know more about him, I really respect him and enjoy his company. I sometimes sit down and talk with him while I'm on break from being a waitress at my dad's restaurant.

I'm so glad that you decided to read the story about my life right now! I hope you enjoy and please stick with it. Oh, and review nicely too.


	2. Madeleine

"Reneta, could you get more bread on table seven?" I nodded and took the wicker basket and hurried out to the dining room. It was getting to the end of the dinner rush, close to closing, and there were still a few people here and there. I set the bread down and said "Have a nice dinner.", then walked back to the kitchen, my favorite place in the whole restaurant. Axel and Ron, Remy's boys were helping with the dishes and I smiled at how the sponge they were using was bigger then they were. I petted Axel on the head then decided to go check on the diners that I was waiting on.

After a while all of the diners were gone and I helped tidy up the tables and clean up in the kitchen. It wasn't closing just yet, about an hour yet. You know, I've never actually been here this late. It's only my first couple weeks being a waitress at my parent's restaurant and I usually only stay till dinner rush.

I had nothing else to do so I just sat in the dining area and snacked on a few of the dinner rolls. I looked up and quickly tidied myself up after hearing the door open. I was expecting a customer but I saw Anton Ego standing in the doorway instead.

"Hello Anton, sorry my dad's not here, only my mom tonight." I stood up and shook his hand.

"That's fine, because I actually wanted to talk to you about something." I tilted my head.

"About what?" I asked politely.

"Well, your dad informed me that your tutor wanted you to do an interview on an inspiring adult in your life besides your parents. So your father called me and I agreed to it. I was going to tell you tomorrow over the phone but I was in the neighborhood and I knew that you've started working here so I decided to tell you in person." I smiled.

"That's so cool. What do I have to interview you about?"

"I'm not sure. Probably just questions about my life and career as a critic."

"Okay, I'll talk to my tutor about it tomorrow and I'll call you. And thank you so much for taking the time to tell me in person." He smiled a little.

"Of course, you're worth my time. How about we treat this like a real interview and you can come over to my home for it."

"That sounds great, thank you so much Anton."

"You're welcome Reneta, I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and gave him a small hug before he turned around and walked out the door.

When I walked past a mirror in hanging on the wall, I noticed that my face had gone up a few shades of red. But why would Anton make me blush?


	3. Mousse au Chocolat

Chapter 2 of Life is Delicious! If you haven't noticed already, all of the chapters are named after delicious French cuisine! I thought it would be a cute little touch to go with the story.

So here's chapter 2, bon appetit!

* * *

The next day I took a cab from my home to Anton's apartment. It was a large apartment, way larger then the one I used to live in. I rang the doorbell and the door was answered by a small, stout man in a butler suit.

"Can I help you, miss?" I smiled and made a small bow.

"Uh, yes, I have an interview with Mr. Ego." He nodded.

"Alright, if you may take a seat in the tea room, he shall be down in a moment." He gave me a small bow and I did too before walking into a small, dimly lit room. The room was decorated in all dark décor, ebony woods, and a hint of maroon here and there. I took a seat on a black leather chair.

"Ah, Reneta, How are you?" I looked up from my lap and saw Anton standing in the door way.

"Hello Anton, I'm doing quite well. How are you?" Anton takes a seat across from me, a small tea table dividing us. As I felt his gaze upon me, I started to blush again.

'So he _is _the reason that I'm blushing!'

"I'm doing well also, thank you." I nodded and looked up at him, my brown eyes meeting his dark ones. I quickly looked back down at my lap.

"So, shall we start?" I nodded shakily.

'Why am I so nervous? I've never felt nervous around Anton before.' I opened up my notebook and asked him my first question.

"W-what inspired you to become a critic?" He thought for a moment before our eyes locked again. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach.

"Well, criticism is a source of great power, per say. You are the only person between a person and his destiny." I nodded and listened intently,

"I had kind of a difficult childhood growing up, being the youngest of 3 children. I was usually never listened to, except by my mother. Bless her soul. The thought of having more power and also to have people listen to me and trust my opinion, well, excited me. But as the years went on I became bitter, hollow inside. My standards became so high that nothing gave me pleasure, happiness, satisfaction." I looked at him as he answered my question with such intelligence and smoothness. He was truly a handsome man. But I could clearly see stress in his body language, and also in the grey hairs that mixed in with his jet black ones. I admit it, I loved this man. He was classy and smart and just the epitome of French style. But why did he have to be so much older than me!

While I was thinking, I didn't realize that I was just sitting there like an idiot.

"Reneta, are you okay?" His voice snapped me back to reality like a slap in the face. I looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. My mind was just somewhere else." I looked down at my notebook and realized that I wrote my whole conversation that occurred in my head instead of his answer. I quickly turned the page.

"So Anton, what were your dreams when you were my age?" I didn't make eye contact and he noticed.

"Reneta, it's not proper to keep looking down instead of making contact with the person you're interviewing." I looked up and deep into his eyes, they were full of wisdom, but something else, desire. It scared me, but also made my heart quicken. But this shouldn't be happening! I'm a 15 year old girl attracted to a 57 year old man. I've known Anton for my whole life, literally, and I'm only just starting to feel this way now.

The questions ran through my head. Anton looked at me with concern and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Reneta, are you positive that you are alright? Would you like some tea?" I looked up and smiled.

"Yes please." I finally succumbed to my feelings. I defiantly felt something for Anton Ego, and I was going to tell him.


	4. Bavarois

Chapter 3! Wow! I didn't think that I would make it this far!

The characters besides Reneta all belong to disney pixar.

* * *

I squirmed in my seat, awaiting Anton's return from making the tea. How would I tell him?

'Hey Anton, I'm 42 years younger than you but I love you!' Ha! I had to be crazy.

He walked back into the room carrying two clear cups of tea. The cups had silver and gold decorations around them, they were really beautiful.

"Thank you Anton." He smiled and nodded.

"Reneta, I've noticed that you've been acting a bit uneasy. Do I make you uncomfortable?" I shook my head quickly.

"No way, you're really cool and smart and charming-" I slammed my hand over my mouth.

"I'm sorry! That didn't mean to come out…" I looked down at my hands that were now in my lap.

"It's quite alright, but why did you say that?" This was it, I was going to tell him straight out. I swallowed hard and my face burnt. I was going to get this done like taking off a Band-Aid, fast and smooth- like. I quickly looked up and said,

"I said that," Deep breath, "because I love you!" This time, Anton's eyes widened.

What did I do! I'm so stupid! Why did I say that? Why did I say-

"I feel the same way." …What? Did Anton Ego just say that he l-loved me t-too?

"W-what?" I stuttered out.

"You heard me, don't make me repeat myself. It's not like I'm proud of it." Ouch.

"Why do you...love me?" Anton wore the straightest face that I've ever seen.

"Because you're beautiful, these feelings started when you began to turn into a lovely young woman. When your true beauty shown." Tears came to my eye, but I held them back. I felt such relief that he wasn't angry, as far as I knew. But I didn't feel very much hope. I also felt the huge burden of a new secret. I mean, I couldn't tell ANYONE about this, not even the rats! I don't want Anton to be arrested for being a pedophile. That's probably the reason why he's ashamed of his feelings.

"Anton, I'm so sorry. I should have never said what I did." He shook his head.

"No, I'm glad that you did. Now I know that I can do this." He walked over in front of me and bent down to my eye-level. He then leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips. I made a little noise of surprise before closing my eyes, savoring the few seconds of pure bliss. This was more delicious than any French dessert. But as soon as it began, it ended.

I looked at him with half-lidded eyes that were full of desire. But he simply got up and walked out of the room. I heard him say from the other room,

"You may let yourself out." Ouch again. God, I'm so embarrassed by what happened! I admitted my love to him and now he hates me and probably can't stand the sight of me.

I gathered together my stuff and walked to the door. When I opened the door I heard him say from another room,

"Reneta, I feel as though we shouldn't meet under these circumstances anymore." That's when the tears started flowing. I didn't care if Anton saw them or not. I stormed from the apartment, making a point to slam the door on the way out.


	5. Pain Perdu

As I walked home from Anton's, it started to snow. There was already almost a foot of the white stuff on the ground. I was so cold! I only had on a thin fall pea coat, a blouse, and a skirt with tights. Brrr!

The tears on my face almost froze from the cold gusts of wind. But they just kept flowing. I couldn't make the tears stop even if I tried, not that I was. A mixture of sadness, embarrassment, and anger swirled in my stomach. It made me feel sick.

I checked my pocket for change for a cab to drive me home.

"Shit! I'm 50€ short!" This made me cry even harder. My house was at least 10 miles away from the city! I turned the corner and saw a small café that was warmly lit up, a perfect place to stop and warm up. When I walked in I was greeted by a man in his twenties in a formal looking suit. Overdressed much?

"Bonjour mademoiselle! You look cold, please come in." I nodded as my teeth chattered and walked into the small café. It was warm with a fireplace on the right wall. Around it were small couches with plush pillows. I plopped down on the closest one not caring if it looked rude or not.

"Would you like anything to drink? A scone maybe, they're fresh baked." I shook my head and held my hands close to the fire.

"Well, maybe a hot chocolate." He nodded and walked away. What kind a café has waiters in suits?

As soon as I knew it, he was back with a small mug in his hand. I took it and smiled.

"Thank you. Sorry if this sounds dumb, but why are you dressed in a suit when you're just working in a café?" He laughed a laugh that sounded like a chorus of bells.

"This, my dear, is a host club. Do you know what that is?" I nodded. At a host club a bunch of sexy and handsome men gather together to make girls swoon and feel loved with lies and false compliments. But what the hell, I wasn't in the mood to complain. Besides, what girl doesn't like to be waited on?

"So what is your name dear? If it's anything like your appearance, it must be beautiful." Gag.

"It's Reneta. And yours?" I didn't even make eye contact. My eyes were too tired and they just focused on the fire in front of me.

"My name is Vincent. And your name is quite lovely, if I do say so myself." Gag again. But it was a nice compliment, nonetheless.

Vincent and I spent some time just chatting about useless nonsense until Anton entered my mind once again.

"Hey Vincent, I need your advice."

"Ask me anything, dear." I sighed

"Well there's this guy I really like and I found out that he likes me back. But we can't actually be together for reasons I would rather not mention. What do I do?" Vincent thought for a moment before looking back at me.

"Oh no, it sounds like a Greek tragedy." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but I_ really_ love him and I_ really_ want to be with him!" He thought for a moment, staring at me.

"It's because of age, isn't it?" My eyes widened and I was about to say no before I thought for a second. This guy could help me; he's obviously good with relationships and all.

"Yes, he's…_much _older than me." He nodded a few times and looked at the fire with deep thought.

"Hmm…Have you tried talking to him about this?" I nodded again.

"Yeah! Actually…no. I tried! But he just walked away and told me to leave!" Vincent started to laugh again.

"How about you try that first. Talking really helps, believe me. So talk to him, then come back here and I'll tell you what to do next."

"Okay…I'll try." He smiled and picked up my empty mug to go clean it. While he was walking to the back of the store I yelled to him that I was leaving.

"Bye, good luck with your problem." I waved goodbye then walked back outside to the snowy cold of winter.


	6. Only Bitterness

Once again I was on the snowy streets of Paris. I held my crossed arms close to my body and shivered underneath my coat. Actually, I was lost. I've been walking for a while and I wandered into unknown territory where it was dark with only an occasional car driving past me. There were lamps on each corner of each street that silhouetted the snowflakes that fell to the ground. I was so tired and I just wanted to go home and bundle up in my flannel sheets. I've been through so much in the past few hours.

As I walked down a lonely ally way, I felt an arm slid e around my waist. I quickly turned around and saw a man with greasy hair in a trench coat. My mind was yelling at me to run away, but my legs wouldn't listen.

"Hey cuties, what's a girl like you walking around all alone?" he pulled me against his body and grabbed my chin to make me look at him. He was a gross, greasy man in his thirties. His unshaven face was curled into a menacing smile.

"Ohhh, what a pretty one I have here." My heart raced and I started to panic.

"Let me go!" I pushed on his chest and tried to make a run for it, but he was too strong and had a tight grip on my arms.

"I don't think so, it's not every day I come across a pretty little girl like you all alone." I knew what happened to little girls who walk around alone at night.

"No! Let me go! Help! Someone please help me! Someone help!-" I felt a blunt object hit me hard against my head, and then I blacked out.

XXXX

I lay there in the ally way cold, helpless, and now without any clothes besides for my long coat. I woke up well after my attacker had gotten done with me and left. Tears flowed freely again, which was a surprise to me for I didn't think there were any left in my body. I felt something warm and wet in between my legs and when I looked at my fingers I saw a white substance. 'Oh God…' I tried to stand up, finding that my body was sore and bruised. I wobbled out of the ally and into the comforting light of the lamp. I closed my coat tight and started to walk again. If only I had a cell phone, but if I did, I wouldn't be in this situation.

I walked about a block and a half before literally collapsing onto the street. I didn't even care if I got hit by a car at this point. I wanted to die. Speaking of which, here comes a car now. I closed my eyes and braced for impact…but it never came. Instead, a car door opened and I heard a familiar voice.

"Reneta!" I looked over and saw Anton standing by his car. What the hell was he doing here? Maybe I was dead already, maybe this was heaven.

"Anton…" I said weakly. He ran over to be and pulled me close to him.

"Reneta, you're bleeding!" I looked down at the snow to see a small puddle of blood where my head was. I reached behind my head and felt a sticky clump of blood-soaked hair. Gross. I got dizzy and fell back into his embrace.

"Oh my dear Reneta. I'm so sorry, if I never got mad and made you leave, you'd never be here." I shook my head.

"It's not your fault Anton…" I looked down and noticed that my coat had opened again and I gasped. I yanked it closed hopefully before he noticed. But I must have moved to fast and I fell into darkness once more.


	7. Still Bitter

"Anton!" I sat up quickly and saw that I was in a large bed with black and maroon sheets. I think it was Anton's bed. I blushed furiously then clutched by head tightly in my hands, God, did it hurt! I felt the back of my head and felt cloth bandages in place of the sticky mass of blood and hair. He must have bandaged them when I was still asleep. I was about to step out of the bed to go find him but noticed that all of my clothes were still missing. Gahhh! He must have seen me naked! Over on an ebony vanity I saw that there was a black silk robe. I walked over and picked it up; it had the initials AE on it. I hugged it close before slipping it on and tying it tight.

I descended the stairs and walked to the tea room, the last place I was in his house before everything went to shit. I peeked around the corner and to my small surprise, Anton was sitting at the same small table that we were at a few hours before. The memories of what had happened flooded back to me and I covered my mouth with my hand in grief. I took a deep breath and boldly stepped around the corner and up to the table.

"Hello Anton, I just wanted to say how thankful I am that you helped me. I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you. And thank you too for bandaging my head." He looked up and smiled a small smile.

"I'm just glad that you are okay. I don't know what I would tell your parents if you had died on my account. And the doctor I called here was the one that bandaged your head." He…He didn't even care…

I choked a bit before speaking again.

"You don't even care that I'm okay just because you care about me?" He looked up and this time he wasn't smiling.

"We've been through this before. Besides, if it wasn't for your parents, I wouldn't have gone to look for you. It's hard enough thinking about you if not having you here…" He said the last part quietly, almost a whisper. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't let myself cry one more time over this man.

"Bring me home." I said quietly.

"What?" I looked up at him with anger in my eyes.

"I said, bring me home!" He set down his newspaper that he was reading and stood up in front of me.

"And then what will you do? Tell your parents that you admitted your love to a man over 30 years older than you, ran away, and got raped!" His stature was so much taller than me, I felt like I was held under gunpoint.

"I…I…I don't know!" The tears AGAIN were coming out of my eyes and I was slowly stepping backwards out of his shadow.

"Exactly. So if I were you, I would go upstairs, go back to bed, and rest until I figure out a reasonable explanation." I couldn't help but nod, as if he was controlling me. I ran up the stairs and back into his room and didn't come back out any other time that night.


	8. Poire au Chocolat

Hello everyone! Crazy but Happy here with chapter 7 of Life is delicious! I just really want to thank Up in Arms100 soooo much because she's pretty much my only regular reader of this story and I probably would have ended it a long time ago if it wasn't for her. So thank you guys and please keep reading and reviewing!

BTW, this chapter is sort of graphic ^_^

* * *

When I walked back in his room I shut the blinds to make it pitch black. Thank you, Anton for having a depressing disposition. I looked at the alarm clock that was the only source of light now in the room. 12:30 AM, American time. Why is it in American time? I shook my head and fell back on the large bed. Wow, it was 12:30 am…that was so late. I didn't realize that I was gone from my parents for such a long time, longer then acceptable no doubt. They've never given me a curfew, but I think 12:30 is just a _tad _bit late. But I bet Anton thought of some genius excuse for me. He _was _a genius after all, at least in my book.

As much as I hated him right now, deep inside of myself I still loved him. I loved him so much. I sunk deep in his bed and put my head on one of his pillows, using the other one as a comfort pillow. They both smelled of a floral scent with a soft hint of cologne, as if he had a long day one night and didn't bother to wash it off. It made me sad but also gave me a comforting feeling, as if he was right next to me, holding me in his arms.

After about 20 minutes I heard the door open. I quickly shut my eyes to make it look like I was sleeping. Not remembering that no one could see a hand in front of their face, let alone me underneath a plush bed spread. It was Anton. He walked over and sat down on the bed next to me. I heard him talk quietly.

"Oh Reneta, What am I going to do with you? You're so beautiful that you're not even safe on the streets of Paris alone." He began to stroke my hair gently. Then I felt him bend down and kiss me on the cheek.

"I love you, Reneta…" My heart beat quickened in my chest and I could barely breathe. I opened my eyes and looked into his, though I could only scarcely see him because the only light was coming from the half-opened door.

"I love you too, Anton." I whispered back to him. He looked at me with a small hint of surprise on his face; he probably thought I _was_ sleeping. I thought he was going to get up and walk away like the other times I've shown affection to him, but he merely smiled and pulled me up into a hug.

"You don't know how much I've wanted to share a moment like this with you. I've pushed you away before because I was scared that I couldn't control myself if I let myself love you. I'm so sorry for the harsh words I said before. I do care about you, more than you can imagine." I wrapped my arms tighter around him as if the world was going to rip him away from me. I don't think my heart could take that.

"Anton…I know that this is illegal. I know that according to the world, this is wrong. But I don't care anymore, I need you so badly." Anton grabbed my shoulders and looked at me for a second, as if he was contemplating what I just said, and then he pulled me and kissed me almost violently. I felt him move his hands all over my bare skin, my body tingled with lust. I began to unbutton his dress shirt and threw it onto the other side of the bed.

"Reneta, you do know that if you continue, I won't be able to stop myself." I smiled and nodded, then pulled him back into a passionate kiss. He moved on top of me and just stared up and down on my body.

"Please…" I said, almost a whisper. He kissed me, and let's just say the rest is history.


	9. Quiche Aux Epinards

I open my eyes to the morning sunlight. I shivered and pulled the blankets closer to my body. I still didn't have any clothes on, and it was indeed still winter. I looked over to my left, no Anton. I furrowed my eyebrows and sat up. That was when I noticed a small piece of paper folded and laying gently on the pillow next to mine. It had my name written on it so I picked it up and read it out loud.

"My dear, sweet Reneta, I'm sorry that I could not be by your side when you woke, but I remembered that I had to meet with a client at a near-by bistro. Please help yourself to any of the amenities of my home. For, as far as I'm concerned, it is your home now too."

I smiled and set the not back on the pillow I found it on. Have you ever had that heavy-heart feeling when you know that you're in love? Yeah, that's how I was feeling right about now.

I crawled out of the bed and slipped back on the black silk robe. I stepped out into the hallway and turned right. I stepped into the bathroom, wincing at how cold the stone floor was on my feet. I looked and saw a large, black marble shower. I smiled wide because showers were pretty much my favorite activity of the day. I opened the door and noticed that the glass' tinting disappeared. Sweet! It was one of those showers.

After playing with the glass, opening and closing it, I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. It felt amazing on my chilled skin. As I washed all of my troubles away, I pretended that my hands were Anton's again, just like last night. The amount of passion that was between us was just so powerful that just thinking about it made my shiver and made my knees go weak.

When I was finished, I dried myself off and walked down to the kitchen. Anton had GREAT taste; all stainless steel with a black tile backsplash, brand new appliances, it was like a mini gourmet kitchen. A few minutes after I admired the room the phone rang. I usually pick it up at my house, so why not pick it up here? Who knows, he might not have voice mail to get a message.

"Hello, Ego residence." You know what? I wonder what ever happened to Ambrister, you know, his butler….oh well.

"Reneta? I thought you were at friend's house?" Oh my god! It's mom, what do I say?

"Um, well, uh…" Ah ha! "Anton offered to pick me up in the morning then take me to breakfast so that we could finish our interview." There was a pause; I was scared that mom would see right through my lie.

"Oh, well that's very nice of him. Make sure to give him a big thank you." I took the phone away from my face and let out a sigh of relief.

"I will mom, bye!" I hung up before she could reply, I'd probably hear about that once I got home. I heard the front door open and I hurried to the entry way. I held my robe closed tight to keep the elements out and grabbed Anton's jacket and scarf.

"Thank you dear." I nodded and gave him a hug and he tilted my head up to kiss me.

"How was breakfast Anton?" we both walked from the entry way up to the bedroom. I walked over and sat on the bed with one of my legs over the other.

"It was decent. But the man had no manners what so ever. He kept talking over me whenever I tried to speak to him." I stuck my tongue out.

"That stinks, some men are just idiots," I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist. "But not you."

I heard him chuckle and he hugged me back. He pulled away and looked up and down at my body, the only thing keeping my bare skin from the elements but a thin silk robe. I almost expected him to throw me on the bed and go on top of me but he just furrowed his eyebrows.

"What size are you in clothes? I can't bring you back to your parents with just a robe on." I laughed.

"That _would _ be a little hard to explain." Suddenly, I stopped laughing, ran to the bathroom, and vomited. Luckily it was only water.

"Reneta? Are you okay?" I looked at him with a glare.

"What do you think?"

"Do you think it's something you ate?" I shook my head.

"I haven't eaten anything in days." I sat there for a moment before my eyes went as wide as dinner plate.

"Anton…Could you go buy me a pregnancy test?"


	10. Choux à la Crème

Hey everyone, I know that this is an old chapter but the end of it just bugged the living crap out of me. I literally lost sleep over this chapter.

I changed it to be way more realistic and less stupid, so, here you go.

A new chapter will be up real soon, but it might just be a flashback filler. I'm sort of stuck where to go next, so if you have any ideas, PLEASE share it with me.

* * *

Anton stared at me with confusion written all over his face.

"I, uh…what?" I've never seen him speechless before. I' would have laughed by butt off if it wasn't for the serious situation.

"Please Anton; remember when I was …raped? What if he got me pregnant?" I was on the brink of crying my eyes out and my breathing sped up. I saw Anton lean against the door frame and put a hand to his forehead.

"What…about last night?" I gasped in shock, how could I forget about last night?

Xxxx

After about five minutes of silence, Anton left me alone to probably go to his study to let this all sink in. I found an unopened toothbrush and I washed the disgusting taste of bile out of my mouth. What if he was right? What if he had gotten me pregnant? But that doesn't make any sense. I mean, I wouldn't get sick only a day after being pregnant, right?

After I was done, I decided to go lay down again. Geez, I've been laying down for so much time I'll probably get bed sores or something. I fell into sleep quickly after.

Xxxx

"Reneta dear, wake up." I opened my eyes to the whispers and saw him kneeling down next to the bed.

"Ugh, how long have I been out?" He smiled and put a hand up to my face.

"Only about 10 or so minutes." I sighed.

He went over and picked up something off the back of the chair. It was a simple, black satin dress that had a bow underneath the bust.

"I just guessed the size, so you'll have to try it on. But I'm sure that it will fit fine." I smiled and sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"Thank you so much Anton, for everything. I mean, first you saved me and now you're buying me clothes. Where'd you find that anyway? It's really cute." I got out of the bed and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's actually from a little boutique very close to here. I passed it on the way to the drugstore and I just thought it seemed like you." He turned away and grabbed a small box out of a plastic bag.

"I…also got you this." I looked at the box he handed to me, it had a complicated medicine word on the front and I just looked up at him.

"It's day after pills, I thought it would be the safest route for both of us." I frowned at the thought of killing something that could possibly be living inside of me, but he was right, it was for the best for both of us. Besides, it's not like I could keep the baby if I had one, I'm only 15 years old! Imagine what my parents would say…Never mind, I don't want to imagine that.

"Thank you…" I looked down and set the box on the table. Then I walked up to him and just leaned my head against him.

"You do know Reneta that even if you were pregnant, you wouldn't be feeling any signs of it for another few weeks. So I think it's just stomach sickness. So I bought you some ginger ale." He handed me a glass bottle.

"Heh, no more wine for you. Your probably not used to it." I shrugged.

"My parents let me have it only on special occations, but I do drink it." Anton patted my back and led me back to the bed.

"Then it must just be stress." I was about to cuddle back into the sheets until a thought went through my mind.

"Anton, I probably should get home so that my parents don't start to worry. Even though I don't want to." He nodded.

"You're probably right. How about you put on that dress and we'll head down to my car." I smiled and nodded as he stepped out of the room.

I got up, slipped the dress over my head, it fit perfectly, took the pills with a swing of ginger ale.

The bubbly liquid already made my stomach feel better and I headed downstairs.


	11. Special Author Announcement

Hello fellow fanfiction readers! This is Callie (Crazy but Happy) speaking. I know that I haven't updated many of my stories, including this one, in a good while.

Well, this is the reason: I am stuck. S. T. U. C. K. I have terrible writers block even though I REALLY want to write.

If you guys have any ideas for Life is Delicious or any of my other stories, I would be more then glad to hear them!

Thank you all for reading my stories and I hope I have at least a few regular fans out there. Haha.

Also, if there are any grammer mistakes or mistakes period, I would be happy to hear them too.

Also, Also, Please look me up on my deviantart account: GhostOfMinnesota!


	12. Basse Mer Au Citron

Hello everyone! I'm finally back on track with this story thanks to the lovely review posted my BrokenAngelique. And of course all of my other amazing readers and reviewers!

So here's a little filler! It will probably make a difference later on.

* * *

Chapter 9.5 or something…it's a filler.

After I got all of my things together (well, like 4 things…I didn't really have much) and we made our way out of the apartment to an alley way where Anton parked his black 2011 Jaguar XJ Saloon. I was about to go up and hug it but stopped myself before I got smudges on the paint (…What? I appreciate nice cars). I turned around awkwardly and coughed into my fist.

"Um…Nice car." He gave me an amused but slightly questionable look before getting in the driver's seat and starting the engine. I looked down where the key should have been but I only saw a large button.

"Push to start? You suck man." I saw him smile and roll his eyes, I just made a 'pfft' sound then directed my attention out of the window.

It was a clear, sunny day but it was still just as cold. I looked up at the sun and imagined myself on a tropical island. It would be just me and Anton on the whole island and we could do anything we wanted.

As I fantasized about my never-to-be island, I felt a memory drift into view. I willingly let it cover my entire mind and I was sucked back in time.

*Flashback*

May 8th, 2020, 3 Years ago.

"Ahh, this is the life." I heard my dad say as he leaned back on his beach chair and dug his feet into the powder-white sand. The sun shined down upon the luxurious, and not to mention private, stretch of beached that lined the Mediterranean Sea near Nice, France.

I sighed in content as I lied back onto my white beach towel. This really was the life.

My mom and dad just recently opened their third restaurant in Versailles simply named, Haute. Needless to say, it was quite popular. We had plenty of money to spare, so we all decided to take a trip and rent out a beautiful beach house with its' own private beach.

I had to admit, it was a nice change from the hustle and bustle of Paris. But it wasn't just me and my parents; we brought all of the rats too. But they were chilling inside the air conditioned beach house so that they didn't overheat. Do you know that that was one of the biggest causes of death for most rodents?

We also invited Anton Ego as a way to thank him for all of his help and support through the years. This was nice because I especially enjoyed his company. He was smart and classy, and that's the kind of people I like to spend time with the most. I guess it's because I've been raised in that kind of environment for the 12 years of my life.

"Hey Reneta, could you go check up on the rats please? Make sure that they're doing alright." I nodded to my dad and walked up to the beach house.

When I stepped onto the white wooden patio, I noticed Anton sitting in of the chairs by a table with a large turquoise umbrella, sipping something that I presumed was iced tea. He was wearing a white cotton button up with some of the top buttons undone and matching white pants. This came as a shock to me because I was so used to seeing him in only darkly-colored clothing. But he looked as nice as ever, and very relaxed.

I thought he was sleeping and I tried to tiptoe past him, but I jumped a little when he turned spoke to me.

"Hello Reneta, you like nice today." I looked down at my feet and bashfully said thank you. I glanced at my reflection that was in the sliding glass door and smiled; I did look nice today.

I was wearing blue satin halter-top and a flowing white skirt that went just below my knees.

I looked off to the beach and smiled.

"Mr. Ego, are you enjoying the beach?" He nodded and took another sip out of his glass.

"Yes, very much so; I don't think I've been to this area since at least college, which was a long time ago." He laughed. I flicked my wrist at him and made a 'pfft' sound.

"Come on Mr. Ego, you can't be _that _old! You don't look a day over thirty." I joked.

Anton rolled his eyes and laughed,

"Please Reneta, don't flatter me." I ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I'm not kidding! You're so super nice too; I'm surprised that you're not married!" I let go and giggled on my way into the house, too soon to see Anton's suddenly morose expression.

./././././././.

Once the sun fell behind the horizon, we decided to start a fire in the metal fire pit that was on the beach. I just got done eating my second or third s'more and little bites of steak that we roasted on some metal skewers.

It was getting late out, at least 11:30 by now, and my parents decided to retire to bed. But I wasn't tired at all, so I stayed down, leaving me alone with just Anton and the soft crash of the sea hitting the shore.

I lied back onto the large blanket that we spread over the sand and looked up at the sky. There were _a lot_ more stars in the sky since we were so far away from any of the city and the lights that out-shined them.

It was beautiful, but that's the understatement of the century.

The soft crackle of the fire soothed me into an almost trance-like state, but it was broken when I sensed someone lay down next to me on the blanket.

I looked over to my right and saw Anton staring at the sky too, his hands behind his head. He let out a soft sigh.

"Isn't it magnificent, Reneta?" I looked back to the sky.

"Yeah…" I whispered dreamily, "It's weird to think that millions of other people are looking at the same sky, probably thinking the same thing." I heard Anton chuckle,

"You're quite insightful for a 12 year-old girl." I felt a blush rise to my face again, my modesty getting the best of me. I looked at him again and watched at the light of the fire danced across his face. Anton was quite a handsome man in my eyes. But he was like an uncle or something so my thoughts were merely innocent observations. But I still wondered something,

"Mr. Ego?" I asked softly. He turned and smiled at me,

"Yes? And please, call me Anton." I nodded and began again.

"Anton, if I may ask why youaren't married? I mean, you're very kind and you seem like quite the gentleman who could treat a woman very well." I felt a thin wall of tenseness appear between us before he sighed and spoke,

"Let's just say that my heart was broken a long time ago and it never was repaired enough for me to move on and find another." I could tell that he wanted to end the conversation and I didn't push my luck.

I frowned and turned back to the stars, wondering more about the subject in my head.

"I'm sorry, I should have never asked. It wasn't my place to." He sat up and I could feel his eyes on me, though I never met them with mine.

"No Reneta, it's alright. I understand that you're curious about things like that since you're growing up into a beautiful young lady." He gently brushed some hair out of my face and I smiled, but still didn't make eye contact.

"Besides," He continued, "I have more important things to worry about like the business and your family." I furrowed my eyebrows and sat up.

"Don't you have any family in France?" The tenseness returned and I cursed at my self in my head.

'Crap! I ruined the moment again!'

"Well, my mother is deceased, my eldest brother lives somewhere In America with his third or fourth wife, my father hasn't been around since I was little, and my sister is in an insane asylum." I looked at Anton with a shocked and sad expression but he just smiled at me.

"You and your family are really the only family I have left, and I'm not even a blood relative…But I've gotten over my loneliness years ago." He chuckled but I could tell that there was no humor in his voice.

He looked out at the sea, deep in thought.

A few minutes of silence passed before anything else happened. I felt horrible for bringing up such tough subjects.

I sat up from the blanket and looked at Anton. I took a deep breath and and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him freeze up for a moment before relaxing and putting an arm around me.

"Anton Ego, I'm so glad that you're part of my family! Please don't ever leave me! I mean, us!" a single tear fell from my eye and landed on the blanket, but I knew that he saw it. He bent down and kissed me on the forehead and I could bet you money that I looked my age at that moment.

"I'm very glad too, Reneta. I'm not going anywhere as long as you promise me one thing." I looked at him with wide, watery eyes.

"Anything!" he smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't let anyone break your heart. You are a beautiful young lady and if anyone treats you badly, they don't deserve you." I let that all sink in for a bit before laying back down on the blanket.

I looked up at the stars and listened to the crash of the waves, the crackle of the fire, and now Anton's steady breathing.

I closed my eyes and whispered two little words not only to him, but also to the stars in the sky,

"I promise."

*end of flashback*


	13. Another Special Announcement

Another Announcement

Hello again fanfiction-ites! This is Callie (Crazy but Happy) again, just letting you all know that I'm still alive!

I have been unbelievably busy lately since school has arrived. School work piling up, no time to write, you know how it is.

I've also been busy at my new JOB! Whoo hoo! I have a job now.

And guess where I'm working?...A French Bakery! More specifically, Chez Arnaud's French Bakery.

It's only a few 10 blocks away from my from my house, and I get to spend 4 hours a day on weekdays (6 hours on Sunday) around BEAUTIFUL French pastries, breads, and other amazing bakery items like Pain au Chocolat (chocolate croissant) and Chaussons Aux Pommes (Apple Turnovers).

And the owner, Arnaud De Rambures, is from France, only 25, and he already has two locations of the bakery! And he's pretty attractive ;D I am so lucky.

It's truly a blessing (no religious reference) and a dream job, and I am loving it!

So that's why I haven't gotten a chapter up in a long while. But I will keep trying to find the time to keep my wonderful fans happy!

So,

Merci d'avoir lu, au revoir!

-Callie (Crazy is Okay)


End file.
